Miss you
by fushigi.kokoro
Summary: Song fic sur les pensées de fujin. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


_Assise sur ce pont je pense..._

_Je revois mes combats, mes victoires et mes dfaites..._

_Mais aussi loin que je me souvienne,_

_Tu as toujours été là, avec moi..._

_Non je me trompe, c'est le contraire,_

_C'était moi, j'étais toujours là,_

_A tes côtés._

_Tu tais notre chef,_

_A Raijin et moi..._

"Dans mes nuits, je vois des murs de feu

Je traverse des océans de sang

Je croise le fer avec les anges de l'enfer

Et mes jours sont un long tunnel

Au bout duquel

Tu m'appelles"

_Mais tu es allé trop loin..._

_Je ne pouvais plus te suivre..._

_Ma raison me le refusait..._

_Aveuglé par sa magie,_

_Tu as commis milles atrocités..._

_Mais moi je le savais,_

_Que tu ne contrôlais plus rien,_

_Ni tes paroles, ni tes gestes..._

_Que tu tais prisonnier_

_De l'emprise de la sorcière..._

_Raijin et moi t'avons abandonné..._

_Non pas sans peine,_

_Je pensai alors_

_Que nous ne serions certainement plus ensemble..._

_A moins que tu ne comprennes,_

_Ce pourquoi nous étions parti..._

_Ce pourquoi tu étais seul..._

_Et que tu te libres de son emprise._

_Lorsque se sera le cas,_

_Nous serons nouveau unis_

"Attends-moi

Ou que tu sois

J'irai te chercher

Et te retrouver"

_La sorcière a été vaincue,_

_La paix est revenue,_

_Et toi aussi._

_Tu nous as demandé pardon_

_Ce que nous avons fait,_

_Car après tout,_

_Nous te comprenons mieux que quiconque..._

_Tu mas parlé en tête à tête_

_De tes sentiments envers moi,_

_Et j'y ai répondu_

_Par un baiser._

_Je croyais ce moment là,_

_Que tout tait fini,_

_Que tout allait s'arranger_

"Demande au soleil

Demande au soleil et aux étoiles

Oh ! Si je t'ai aime

Demande la lune de témoigner

Oh ! Si tu m'as manqué

Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré

Combien de nuits combien de jours

Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées

Demande au soleil"

_Le bonheur ne semble aujourd'hui_

_Qu'un rêve lointain_

_Quelques mois s'étaient couls depuis ton retour_

_Tu me souriais, chacun de nos regards..._

_Encore maintenant, je te revois sourire_

_Un sourire si gentil, timide même..._

_Tu m'as tout caché,_

_Ton mal-être,_

_Ta douleur,_

_Tes cauchemars,_

_La vérité..._

_Je pensais pourtant qu'on se disait tout..._

"Le chemin qu'on avait fait ensemble

Je le refais à l'endroit l'envers

T'avais pas l'droit de t'en aller loin de moi

De me laisser seul dans cet Univers

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on m'enlève

Ma vie, mon amour et mes rêves ?

Je te rejoindrai

Mais dans quelles contrées ?"

_Je te revois,_

_Sur ce même pont,_

_Allongé sur le dos, si pale..._

_Ta gunblade entre tes mains jointes,_

_Tu me souris et me demande pardon..._

_Je t'ai pardonné,_

_Le coeur serré et les larmes aux yeux_

_Tu t'en es allé..._

_Me laissant seule..._

"Demande au soleil et aux étoiles

Oh ! Si je t'ai aime

Demande la lune de témoigner

Oh ! Si tu m'as manqué

Demande la mer de me noyer

Si je trahissais notre amour

Demande la terre de m'enterrer"

_Il ne me reste de toi que nos souvenirs..._

"Dans mes nuits je vois des murs de feu

Et mes jours sont un long tunnel

Au bout duquel

Tu m'appelles"

_Ta lettre d'adieu..._

"Demande au soleil et aux étoiles

Oh ! Si tu m'as manqué"

_Et lui..._

"Demande aux montagnes où j'ai erré

Combien de nuits combien de jours

Demande aux rivières que j'ai pleurées

Demande aux soleil"

_Notre fils..._

_Si tu le voyais..._

_Il te ressemble tant..._

"Demande la mer de me noyer

Si je trahissais notre amour

Demande la terre de m'enterrer

Demande au soleil"

_Assise sur ce pont,_

_Le regard dans le vide,_

_Des larmes sur mes joues,_

_Un petit bonhomme qui court vers moi_

_"Maman ! Viens voir ce que tonton Raijin m'a offert !"_

_Je ne parviens, ni répondre, ni détourner le regard..._

_"Maman ?"_

_Il se penche vers moi_

_Et plonge ses yeux azur dans les miens_

_"Maman ? Ca va ?"_

_Il s'assit mes côtés_

_"Tu penses encore papa ?_

_Il te manque vraiment beaucoup ?_

_Aller viens, je vais te montrer ce que tonton m'a offert !"_

_"J'arrive"_

_Ces mots sortent,_

_A peine audibles..._

_Mais il l'a entendu_

_Je me lève, sèche mes larmes_

_Il me sourit, le même sourire que toi..._

_Il court vers Raijin, de l'autre côté du pont_

_Je lui souris, contre coeur et regarde encore cette mer_

_Celle qui nous as vu nous embrasser,_

_Et celle qui m'a vu pleurer ta mort..._

"Demande au soleil..."

_"Seifer..."_


End file.
